Macaddamian Nutshells
by Gin
Summary: Stories written around the episdoes. Read the warnings. Yes, Macaddamia is spelled correctly. M for Mac, DD for Danny and Don.
1. A brief explanation

A brief explanation on the Nutshells.

A while ago, I decided to write ficlets around each episode of CSI:NY, incorporating the threesome of Mac/Danny/Don into them. Sometimes it's an additional scene in the episodes, sometimes it's a follow-up.

SPOILER WARNINGS

This means that each fic contains explicit spoilers for the episode it is named after. After the first few of season 1 (which I consider fair game), I've jumped to season 3. If you don't want to know about the episodes, don't read the Nutshells.

Each fic is a standalone for that episode. While they can be read in any order, I might occasionally refer back to a previous one. They haven't all been written yet either. I've finished the first four or five for season 1, two for season 3, and I have a handful of season 2 post-eps that will probably be relegated to this series. But, since they're all standalones, there's no need to worry about evil cliffhangers.

That being said ... Enjoy. :)


	2. MIANYC NonStop

Title: Macaddamian Nutshells: NYC/MIA Non-Stop  
Author: Ginny  
Fandom: CSI:NY  
Disclaimer: If they were mine, they boys would be having a lot more fun. :D  
Rating: FRT  
Trio: Macadamia (Mac/Danny/Don)  
Summary: Mac and Danny head home after Horatio goes back to Miami  
Author's Notes: I was recently bitten by the desire to write additional scenes and post-eps for season 1. Just a small series of ficlets (hopefully). And, since I'm crazy, that's what I'm doing. Many thanks to Alex and Dee for their series title suggestions. They were brilliant.

"You were in early today," Mac remarked casually to Danny as they left the building.

"You're leaving early," Danny retorted with a half-grin.

Mac nodded, conceding the point.

They had walked down half the block before Danny spoke again, "It was important to continue, I took a chance I could get a hold of the Miami team that early," he explained. Mac simply nodded, remaining silent. "All right, all right. I couldn't sleep," Danny finally admitted.

"He's only gone for a week," Mac pointed out.

"You're wearing one of his leather jackets, don't tell me you don't miss him," Danny said irritably.

"I miss him too," Mac acknowledged. "But it's only a week."

"Yeah," Danny sighed.

"What did you think of Lt. Caine?"

"He's intense. The two of you together could scare anyone sane."

Mac smirked a bit. "Including you?"

"Now when have you ever though I was sane?" Danny teased. "Nah, besides, I've seen too much of you to be scared. Impressed, sure, but scared? Nope."

Mac chuckled lightly and then realized he had no idea where they were going. "I thought we were going home?"

"The great and wonderful Detective Taylor made an assumption?" Danny mocked, gasping over dramatically. Mac rolled his eyes and ignored the antics. "My glasses are ready," he explained.

"Ah," Mac nodded. "You learned your lesson about having a back-up pair, didn't you."

"That _was _the back-up pair," Danny pointed out. "I didn't expect the two of you to be so... intense."

"He was leaving for a week," Mac reminded him. "And you were late getting home."

"Now I'll have three backup pairs. It's just weird to wear my contacts to work."

Mac nodded and then asked "Where are we headed after that?"

Danny looked at him sideways and debated his answer. Mac's apartment was closer, but they didn't end up there very often. "My apartment?" he finally offered.

"Sounds good," Mac agreed easily.

It took them an hour to pick up Danny's glasses and make their way to his apartment. "What are you going to do with the extra three pairs?"

"I was thinking about keeping one at each of our apartments," Danny told him tentatively as he fished his keys out of his pocket. "If that's okay with you, of course."

"Makes sense." Mac paused, confused. "Do you smell that? It smells like ..."

"Pizza. With garlic breadsticks." Danny finished just as the door to his apartment was yanked open, surprising them both.

"Don!" he yelped, smiling broadly.

"You're home early," Mac commented, his smile smaller, but his eyes showing his happiness at their unexpected surprise.

"The conference was boring. I decided to come up home and spend time with the two of you instead. Thought it might be more ... stimulating."

Danny glanced at Mac, closing the door behind them, and they both smirked. Five days without the third member of their triad was just too long.

"You want to be stimulated?" he said.

"I think we can help with that," Mac assured and pushed both men toward the bedroom. The case was closed, now they had a lover to welcome home.

End.


	3. Blink

Title: Macadamian Nutshells: Blink  
Author: Ginny  
Fandom: CSI:NY  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
100Moods Prompt 039: Exhausted  
Spoilers: Blink  
Series: Macadamian Nutshells  
Summary: Additional scenes during Blink, what happened afterwards?  
Author's Notes: Thanks to Alex for the title to this series. Two in one day is enough, right? And I finally remembered to look to see if this fit a Moods prompt before I sent it out.

"You couldn't convince Mac to join us?" Don asked when Danny arrived at the basketball court.

Danny frowned at him. "He's at the church."

"Wh– oh," Don trailed off, realizing what day it was. "Should we be there?"

Danny shook his head. "He said no and I don't think it's our place to intrude."

"Yet."

"Yet," Danny agreed.

They played until their game got cut short when Don was called to a crime scene.

"Stella's worried about Mac," Danny sighed, slipping into the chair next to Don's desk. He was tired, serial cases meant little to no sleep until the bastard was caught.

"Stella's always worried about Mac," Don pointed out.

"She's more worried than usual. He's taking this so personally." Danny pushed his glasses up and rubbed at his eyes. He needed coffee. And Mac home where he and Don could both fuck him threw the mattress until he remembered that he was loved.

"I know." Don frowned. "He keeps calling me Detective Flack."

"He's isolating himself. Dammit," Danny sighed.

"Any ideas what to do?"

"Not at the moment," Danny admitted reluctantly. "You?"

"Nope. Just solve this case as quickly as possible."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Then I guess we'd better interrogate what's-his-face."

"Mr. Silo. He owns the house," Don informed him.

"I know."

"Just wait for my signal, okay?"

"Don't I always?"

"No."

"I will this time," Danny promised with a grin. The look Don gave him proved that he wasn't he believed him, but he headed into the interrogation room anyway.

Danny trudged back into the lab carrying two large cups of coffee. He spotted Stella and held one out to her, which she took gratefully. "You get any sleep?"

"An hour or two, maybe," she shrugged, inhaling the aroma. "You?"

"The same." He stared off down the hallway, in the general direction of Mac's office. "You think Mac left at all?"

She snorted. "Not likely."

"Yeah. That's what I figured." Maybe they'd solve the case today and then they could all go home. It was a nice thought. Downing down another large sip of coffee, he asked, "Back to work?"

"Back to work," she confirmed. It was time to catch the bastard.

Mac leaned against the fence, staring into the deep hole that used to be two buildings. He was so tired. All he wanted to do was sleep, but he couldn't. He'd dream of Claire. He'd dream of his inability to help her. He'd dream of his uselessness.

He straightened when he heard a rock skid. Turning, he spotted two people standing in the shadows, watching him. He tensed until he realized who they were.

Knowing that they'd been spotted, Don and Danny walked over to him, standing on either side of him, but not touching him.

"How did you know I was here?"

Danny smiled at him fondly. "We know you."

He smiled at the two of them before letting his head rest against the fence again. "Her birthday was two days ago," Mac informed them. Neither man said anything, but both placed a hand on his shoulders, squeezing gently. "Do you think she would have approved?"

Both were silent for a long moment as they considered the question. Danny finally spoke. "I think she would have wanted you happy Mac."

"Maybe," Mac said, not sure if Danny was saying yes or no.

"Not maybe. She used to always say you didn't smile enough. I think that, if we make you happy, even a little bit, she would have approved," Danny said, feeling a bit nervous.

Mac was silent for several moments as he considered what Danny had said. "You make me happy," he finally said.

"Then there's your answer," Don pointed out.

"Yeah," Mac breathed. "I'm tired."

"We know. Let's go home," Danny instructed, pulling gently at Mac's arm. He wanted to encourage Mac, not force him, to leave.

"Who's home?"

"Yours," Don answered, but Mac shook his head.

"Nightmares."

"No nightmares," Don disagreed as they walked toward a cab. "We'll be there," he promised.

"Okay," Mac agreed, sliding into the cab. He let his head drop back and rest against the seat, his eyes closing. "No nightmares."

End.


End file.
